bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Mistake: Part 1
It was a month after I returned from Australia. Things were great. I was a Boxing champ, I had all the money I could ever want, the Greasers were leaving us alone, and Lindsey and I were still going out. But, things didn't last for too long. Soon, I had made a mistake. One that would land me at a place even worse than Bullworth Academy. Camp Green Lake in the desert of West Texas. "Malcolm! Get over here! You have to try this champagine I brought from my father's cellar!" Yelled Derby from his father's yacht. It was the 4th party we threw this week. And damn, was it fun. Derby was in his swimming trunks with his girlfriend sitting on his lap. I walked over and got a glass. "Life is good Derby." I said. "That is Malcolm." We laughed. Parker came over with Pinky. "Malcolm, I orderd steaks from the country club for dinner." He said. "Those idiots better not overcook it again, they'll hear about it this time." Said Justin. "Relax Justin, the steaks will be fine." Said Bif. We all hung around on the yacht in the bay south of the Vale. Bif and his girlfriend were making out, Derby was drinking, Parker and I were chatting, Gord was fishing, Tad, Justin and Bryce were playing poker, Chad was swimming, and Pinky was tanning. As Parker and I were chatting I noticed Lindsey walking towards us. "Hey Malcolm, what's going on?" She said. "Nothing, just having a party, where have you been?" I said. She looked great, but sort of dizzy. I could tell she was drunk. "Well, come on." She said as she grabbed my arm. I got up and she led me into the yacht's den through the door. She led me down a hallway and into a room. I knew what she was going to do. She sat me down on the bed. "Lindsey, I don't want to do this right now, I'm going back to the party." I said. "No, your not going anywhere." She said as she moved towards me. I had had sex with her once before and I decided not to do it anyomre. It's just too risky and I didn't have a condom. She tried to put me back on the bed but I continued to walk out. She grabbed my arm but I continued walking. "Oh Malcolm." She said as I was about to leave. I truned around to see that Lindsey was undressed on the bed. I still left the room and went back to the party. I was close to giving her what she wanted though. I went back to the party and continued talking to Parker. We chatted about Boxing, movies, which Greasers we would beat up, and other stuff that Preps talk about. Pretty soon it was past midnight and we were all drunk. Derby and Bif were arm-wrestling up by the control room where the ships steering wheel was. Parker and I were there cheering them on and throwing money at them as if we were betting. Bif was about to win and then the gear was hit. The yacht sped up and we fell back. "Shit! You starrted the engine!" Yelled Parker. We got back up and found that we were headed straight towards the Old Bullworth Vale dock. "Shit man! What do we do!" Yelled Derby. "Pull the gear back!" I yelled. Bif yanked the gear back but it was too late to stop the boat. "Get out of here! I'll steer the boat away from the dock!" I yelled. I grabbed the steering wheel as Derby, Bif and Parker ran out the door of the control room. I noticed everyone jump off the yacht as I tried to steer it away from crashing into the dock. But it was too late, the yacht smashed into the dock destroying the dock and the hull of the yacht. I fell back and landed on the floor. I got up and noticed the cops coming onto the yacht. "Freeze!" Yelled Officer Williams as he busted into the control room. I put my hands up as he pointed a pistol at me. "Your under arrest!" He yelled. He handcuffed me and put me into the back of the police car. The other Preps were no where to be found. Pretty soon I was in a jail cell and couldn't contact anyone because the cops wouldn't let me. A few weeks later I was in a courtroom. "Malcolm Evans, you are found guilty of vandalism to public property in Old Bullworth Vale." Said the judge. I tried to explain the whole situation but it was useless. "There is a vacancy at Camp Green Lake in West Texas. You could choose that over prison." Said the judge. "What?" I said to the judge. The judge explained that Camp Green Lake was a camp for troubled youth to serve their time inseted of going to prison. He also explained that vacancies don't last long at Campe Green Lake. "The choice is yours Mr. Evans, Camp Green Lake or jail." The judge said. I hesitated. "Camp Green Lake." I said. "4 Months, Camp Green Lake." Said the judge. He slammed the gavel. I was going to Camp Green Lake. I sat in the Harrington House with the Preps in the morning before I was supposed to fly out to Houston then take a bus the rest of the time to Campe Green Lake. "Have a good trip and get back soon Malcolm." Said Derby. We all did a toast. About an hour later I was at Portsmouth Internatinoal Airport. I would be at Camp Green Lake soon. Category:Blog posts